Dark Space Emissary
by PUBLISH
Summary: Fanmake of the famous Subspace Emissary. A world of fighters is coming to a end. The heroes and villains make their last stand for their lives... One. Last. Brawl.


_**PROLOGUE: THE EXPERIMENT **_

In our world, cartoon characters are fiction, as are anime, video games and various movies. This follows throughout many universes. 

But not the **World of Trophies**. 

This world, created by the mischievous mind of **Tet**, was a reimagining of other universes combined into one. His own 'playground' so to say. But a playground is useless without toys. Tet went on to create trophies in the image of various characters; these trophies always maintained the original's personality, likes and dislikes. They were all essentially the characters they were based on except for said character's backstory, memories and fates. They were friends and foes with the friends and foes of the 'originals' as a gift from Tet upon their creations. The creator explained it was a way to help his creations find their place as hero or villain in this world. But what was the purpose in this world? 

To fight.

Yes, within each trophy, there's a longing for the next battle, a chance to prove themselves. Bonding with one another was by all means acceptable- they had free will, after all- but when offered to battle and test their strength, how could they possibly resist? 

The success of the first tournament ensured a second named 'Melee' with a larger roster of both 'heroes' and 'villains". 'Brawl' was on its way and the Fighters were hard at work to prove themselves.

All expect for three. 

But this is not a tale about combat. This is a tale about how the aforementioned "places" of the fighters world nearly brought an end to the World of the Trophies. A tale of rules broken, a tale of how the rules set in stone warped the mindset of the three individuals enough to commit mutiny. 

This is the tale of the Dark Space Emissary. 

—- 

**Eyeball** was missing to begin with. For a week to be precise, Eyeball neglected to show up for training with newcomer **Steven Universe**. No one knew where he was, hence the leaflets floating across the sky. No one needed to grab one to recognise Eyballl's red skin, black afro and ruby gem over her left eye. No one would ever grab one of this particular leaflets as blue lasers brunt them to a crisp. As the wind blew the burning leaflets across the sky, a giant silhouette of a pirate ship flew by, hidden by the clouds.

**The Buccaneer** was unlike any other ship seen in the World of Trophies; the same could be side for inside. 

A prison cell held five prisoners shackled to the wall. They didn't look up as a blonde haired boy in greenish armour was strapped to the wall as well and left there by their captives. The brown burlap creatures stood outside the cell on guard.

The sixth prisoner's blue eyes were full of uncertainty as he looked towards his fellow cellmates. 

"What..what's going on here?" **Ventus** asked in worry. "Where..where are we?!" 

"I-I-I wish we k-kknew." **Nitrous Brio **stuttered, chains on his Frankenstein like bolts. 

"Hey! You gonna let us go yet?!" one prisoner snapped her frustrations vocally, catching the attention of one of the "guards" outside. The prisoner had a rainbow colour themed hairstyle with a matching gem on her chest and wore a black apron-like outfit. 

"**Bismuth**!" snapped a elderly lombax in black and orange armour.

Bismuth fell silent under **Alister **

**Azimuth**'s stern glare. Clearing his throat, Alister looked towards the guards outside. "Tell your master that no matter what you do to us, we will never join you." 

"Then that in itself is a problem." 

The guards didn't react at all to the red hologram suddenly appearing in the middle of the room but the prisoners either glared or averted their eyes at the sight of it. 

"You..." Alister glared. 

Their kidnapper looked towards all of them, a calculating look in his eyes behind his glasses. 

"Well, well...six." he mused. "Not a magnification number. I was hoping for seven." 

No one laughed at the joke. The kidnapper chuckled when Ven struggled again. 

"Don't bother, Ventus. You won't escape." he looked towards them all again. "Listen to me. The world of Brawl is coming to an end. Come tomorrow, I and my partners will take our rightful place as the supreme Fighters just as I should have been from the very beginning." 

His eyes narrowed at the snort from the redhead in red armour. 

"Yeah, right pal." **Klein** scoffed arrogantly. "One thing you're forgetting: villains lose." 

Rather then be angry like the young swordsman wanted, the kidnapper simply smiled his condescending smile. 

"We all have a role to play. Even evil has its share of victories." he said. "And even heroes can die." 

"W-what?!" Brio gasped. "B-b-but you can't! D-death is-" 

"Possible." the kidnapper cut him off. "We already practiced it on..." he chuckled. "Eyeball was it?" 

Silence. Pure silence. They all stared in silence, in pure disbelief. 

Bismuth ended it with a yell of pure anger and rage, shaking against her restraints. 

"You..you CLOD!" the smallest prisoner seethed at her kidnapper, her eyes behind her visit glistening with tears that fell onto her green jumpsuit, her blonde hair matted. "You had no right! You had-" 

"Every right." the kidnapper interrupted **Peridot** without a single change of tone or facial expression. "It was an experiment after all, nobody missed her. But I can tell my word isn't

exactly evidence." he looked towards the most emotional out of the prisoners. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order." 

He signalled. 

Klein caught himself before he could hit the ground when his shackles broke. He quickly grabbed his sword and glared at the guards. Bismuth and Ventus' shackles also fell. Both picked themselves up, summoning their weapons as the guards walked into the room. All three of the fighters charged, fuelled by their own grief. 

"You won't take us alive!" Ventus yelled, shining his Keyblade towards the robots.

Bismuth pushed him aside, full of rage, and morphed her hands in hammers that she used to smash one into the wall where it dissolved upon impact. Klein dodged the other and kicked it towards Ventus, who slashed its head off with a horizontal slash. Three more jumped down and fired from their rifles. Bismuth grabbed one effortlessly and crushed it with a flick of her hand. Ventus clashed with a rifle, trying desperately to push its owner back.

His back hit Klein's and the two ducked to avoid the two energy balls coming towards them; two of the guards were hit and staggered back, allowing an opening for the two swordsmen to slash them in half. With two yells, the guards discarded robes fell to the floor, two black fly like creatures flying away in defeat. 

"Oh yeah!" Ventus fist bumped his partner. 

Bismuth dusted her hands and turned towards

the hologram, seething. 

"You little..what gave you the right?!" she demanded. "We're all the same!" 

"Previous encounters proved your statement to be false." Alister's ears perked up hearing the cell door opened over the kidnapper's words.

"How many times have I been neglected, humiliated, insulted." 

His eyes narrowed behind his glasses. 

"But now I am in control. I am the winner. And you...are the losers." 

From the darkness outside of the cell were three blue circular lights; the lights slowly glided forwards into the cell, revealing them not to be lights but rather eyestalks of bronze pepper pot shaped tanks with spheres on the 'skirt' headlamps on the 'head'. But the most bizarre features were the plunger shaped arms and egg whisker gun sticks. 

"What the-" Klein started. 

To his left, Ventus fired a fireball to the tank on the left; the fireball hit an invisible shield. 

"What?" Ventus exclaimed. "What are they?!" 

Bismuth growled at the hologram, her last mistake. Three energy beams zapped all six legs of the three fighters, disabling their legs. As they fell over the agonising pain, the tanks' eyestalks lowered to face them. The kidnapper looked Alister directly in the eye and the Lombax narrowed his eyes. 

"If you dare-" 

"Exterminate." the kidnapper's hologram vanished and at the same time, three sounds echoed across the ship: screams of horror, screams of pain and the energy blasts of the **Daleks**.

He stood back in the darkened room, surrounded by his precious computers. From one screen, he could see the lombax wailing in anguish at the sight of the deceased Fighters.

What a sight. Still, they put up more of a fight than Eyeball never did… 

Oh, how he could remember how that pathetic gem screamed in pain when she was exterminated. At least he got an army for her sacrifice; an army and a ship with a new captain.

But it's not just the **Hoodlums** they have now. Three sacrifices means three more recruits to the army. 

Recruits free from trophification, recruits from universes that can supply knowledge on certain Smashers. With this new knowledge, he could destroy every Fighter that stood in his way. Even **Kirito**. 

His fist clenched at the memories of Melee; his first year as a newcomer. Beaten by the Black Swordsman in his first battle! HIS FIRST! 

He forced himself to calm down, thinking of what will be instead of what once was. His assistants in this world are in place. Right now, the scientist has his gang of mutants to lure the boy into a trap; the journal will be useful. 

He will win, he will rule this world, he will the ultimate Fighter. 

Victory is within the grasp of **Sugou Nobuyuki**.

**END CHAPTER HERE**


End file.
